Phantom and His Bueaty
by TheNotSoDrunkAngel
Summary: What if Danny Phantom was set their senior year? More Adventure, Romance, and a plot twist.? Things will be different now that they're older? Please Read my Author note. Credit Given to "BelieveHopeLove." Based off of her story so things will of course be the same. But chapters will have my own twist. So please R&R. This is my 2nd FF.


**A.N. : This story was originally done by "BeliveHopeLove" I really loved the story but I wish she went into more detail with it. So I am redoing it and adding more. I am also hopefully going to do the squeal for it too. So I give credit to "Believe HopeLove."**

**-**A trio were sitting together in what looked like a lab. An older male with black hair and a big build, known as Jack Fenton, stood before them showing off random gadgets. "So Danny, you and your friends want to hunt ghosts." the male stated more then asked with a proud tone in his voice. A teenager with messy black hair and icy blue eyes who looked about eighteen piped up. "Actually Dad, I want to be an astronaut." His son, Danny, said with a sheepish grin. But what the male before them didn't know was that Danny was special. Danny was half ghost, this happened when he was fourteen and had been hiding it ever since. He even gave his alter-ego a name,Danny Phantom. Only three other people know about his secret. His two best friends, Sam Manson and Tucker Foley, and his sister, Jazz, other then them no one knows. A female with jet black hair down to her shoulders and violet eyes, who is known as Sam bluntly stated "Sorry Mr. Fenton , I was into ghosts, but their so main stream now, their like cell phones." 'Beside_s I'm not into hunting my kind, unless they do something bad.' _Sam thought bitterly to herself. That's right, Sam had ghost powers too. But see, her accident happened back in junior year. When she was forced into boarding school for half the year. She discovered Vlad was her headmaster and found his ghost portal and from there tried to deactivate it, but she failed and suffered the same fate as Danny. She obtained ghost powers. The only difference with her was she hid her powers from her two best friends, Danny and Tucker. Not because she was ashamed or couldn't trust them, it's just she's already different as is. '_except senior year will be different this time around._' Sam said to herself. See Sam had grown in to her body, no longer scrawny, she was almost a D cup with a tiny waist. Her shirts have gotten tighter and her skirts shorter. But she wasn't about to swap make up tips with Paulina. She also traded her combat boots for knee length boots. She also traded her purple lipstick for clear gloss with a grape taste. Her hair grew out to her shoulders. Other then that Sam was still the same old recyclo-vegitarian goth who is in love with Danny Fenton/Phantom. Sam listened to Jack drone on for a few until she had to interrupt. "Sorry to cut you short Mr. Fenton, but we have to get going for school." Jack gave her a big smile and replied with "Right on Sammy!" Sam cringed at the name but smiled none the less. Her, Danny, and Tucker then left and piled into her black mustang with Tucker sitting in the back and Danny sitting shot gun.

It only took them a few minutes to get to school. When she stepped out of the car she noted dully that this was the last year she'll get to do this. Over the summer Tucker had hacked into the the school system and synced up their schedules so they'd spend their last year together. When they made it to class they sat themselves in the back in the last three seats. "Dude Danny we're seniors! Can you believe it?!" Tucker exclaimed a bit too loudly, you see Tucker hasn't changed at all. He was still a meat loving techno-geek. The only difference with tucker is he grew taller and got a little more muscle on him, not as much as Danny though, Danny has changed a little more then Tucker. Yes, Danny hair was still the same. But Danny had grown taller and filled his body out nicely. He wasn't overly bulky with muscle but only enough to make it look good. As for both of their outfits they stayed the same only looking more tighter on them. "Mr. Foley, can you please be quiet down this is study hall you know?" our teacher yelled at him. "Uh, yes ma'm" Tucker slumped down in his seat a bit more. Sam rolled her eyes and thought. '_This is going to be a long year._'

Before Sam knew it was already time for lunch. When they made it to the cafeteria she noted the banner that said "Homecoming Next Friday!" Then the group went and grabbed their lunched then headed outside to sit at a picnic bench. When they sat down the goth started to rant "I don't see what the big deal is about a stupid dance. I don't need to be asked out to feel special." When she heard no reply and glanced up to see that her two friends weren't even paying attention to her. She turned around to see what they were staring at and rolled her eyes when she saw an overly curvy Latino girl named Paulina. With that she scoffed and said "Oh please, Paulina? Girls like her are a dime a dozen." Next thing she knew Danny and Tucker were on their feet digging into their pockets. "How much change you got?" Danny asked Tucker hopefully. Sam started to glare at the males in front of here. "Oh haha very funny. Just remember you can't tell a book by it's cover." she added venom dripping from her voice. Next thing Tucker winked at Danny and said "Well I guess there's only one way to be sure. Go check out that book Danny." Sam then shook her head and looked down at her salad. Danny only made Sam's mood worse when he added "I can't, I get all weak kneed talking to cute girls." Sam was instantly offended. "Oh but you have no problem talking to me." With that said she grabbed her salad and books not bothering to hear some lame excuse.

After a little bit of walking she found herself sitting on the ground under her locker, finishing her salad when a cool winter mist came out of her mouth. Soon after a loud roar was heard. Sam didn't bother exclaiming she was 'going ghost'. Her outfit consisted of a half black half white long sleeve top with a black skirt and knee high white boots. Her hair was white just like Danny's and her eyes were also the same emerald green. She caught a glimpse of Danny and quickly turned invisible. Danny came running into the hallway looking around for the same ghost she was. He then looked down and saw her books on the floor and a sad looked washed over his face. Not even seconds later he screamed "Going Ghost!" and changed into his alter-ego Danny Phantom.

Sam soon followed the sounds of the roar and found herself on the football field. When she got there she saw a teal dragon destroying the field. "Hey Dragonette!" She exclaimed tryins to get the dragon's attention. It turned and automatically swung at her with it's huge claws. She barely was able to dodge it and she aimed a green ecto-blast at the dragon. "Hey!" she heard a deep voice scream at her and she turned around and she saw Danny there. He had a dumbfound expression on his face. Before she could even move he spoke again "Who the hell are you?" while saying he floated closer to her and inspected her seeing if she was a threat or not. Sam hesitated she never thought of a name yet "I'm uh, Ghost X." She saw him visibly blanch at her name. "Well 'Ghost X' you can leave now, I have this under control." he said with a scoff. She instantly turned defensive and put her hands on her hips. "And just who do you think you are Danny? My god all I was doing was helping-" before she could finish Danny squinted at her and said " I never told you my name" Sam froze for a second before she answered him back with a glare. "Yeah well, you're known around the Ghost Zone." Not taking his eyes off of 'Ghost X' he shot an ecto-beam at the ghost dragon. "That may be but I've never heard of you before." he said nonchalantly. Before she had an answer she turned and noticed that the dragon had disappeared. "Look what you did Danny! It's gone!" she said furiously. Danny waved her off and noticed an golden amulet left where the dragon once stood. Sam gave him a look and mockingly added "Going to give that to your girlfriend?" He chuckled " I don't have one yet" he answered. "Although a pretty girl like you. A ghost girlfriend would be better." he added with a wink. Sam almost fell over. '_Since when was Danny so flirtatious_' she thought in disbelief. "Although," he continued "You look like this hot Goth girl at my school." Sam sworn she almost died of a heart attack. She shook her head and looked at him noticing him smirking as he changed back into Danny Fenton. "Your turn" he said with a wink. Sam rolled her eyes and scoffed. "I never agreed to that." with that she went intangible and flew back to her locker to change back before the bell rang. Right after she changed back the bell rang.

As she walked to her next class she saw Danny and Paulina holding hands, with the amulet from earlier around her neck. Sam looked away and scoffed as a deep feeling of envy and jealousy boiled inside her.

When the trio was in the next class together Danny and Tucker brought up the dance again. Sam sighed and said "I'm glad I'm not going to the dance. It saves me the embarrassment of having to wear this lame dress my mom bought me." "So no one's asked you huh?" Noted Tucker as he was fiddling with his PDA. "Well maybe if I was as pretty as _Paulina._" she said with sarcasm dripping form her voice. Danny gave her a skeptical look and asked "Why are you always so down on her? It's not like being pretty is a crime." "Looks are deceiving Danny" Sam said with smirk. Her sentence having double meanings. Sam quickly covered her mouth faking a yawn as a blue mist appeared. As for Danny he didn't even bother hiding his. Tucker glanced at Danny and asked "Ghost time! Dude can I have your fries?" With that Danny rolled his eyes, got up, and ran off to go change while adding a quick, "Sure!" Not soon after Sam got up and ran off shouting 'bathroom' as Tucker gave her a quizzical look. When 'Ghost X' finally got the scene she heard Danny talking to the ghost. "Say haven't we met before" Danny said with a chuckle. Sam rolled her eyes "I was just going to say the same thing." Sam stated as she appeared beside him. Danny gave a groan as he said "You again? Why don't you just get lost?"

"Oh Daniel, you hurt my feelings." She said as she put her hand to her forehead in a dramatic manner. Danny gave the halfa a hard glare that was interrupted by the dragon's tail aiming for her. Before Sam could get hit Danny pushed her out of the way and the tail hit him sending him flying into the nearest building. "Hey don't you touch him!" Sam yelled as she focused her energy into a strong ecto-beam that sent the ghost dragon flying. Somehow the ghost disappeared again and Sam flew down to pick Danny out oh the rubble. "Hey you okay Fenton?" Sam asked before she though about what she just said. Danny held his head and changed back before he looked up at her and asked. "How did you-" Before he could finish his question Sam disappeared and went back to the bathroom and changed back. Sam winced as she noticed Danny has hurt her shoulder from knocking her out of the way. Soon she found her way back to their table where Danny was popping a few pills. He looked up at her with tired eyes. Sam looked at him with sympathy before Tucker interrupted "Hey Sam, where did that bruise come from" he asked as he noticed the bruise now forming on her shoulder. Sam froze before she answered "Oh that? I uh fell, wet floor near the bathroom."

It was time for homecoming. Tucker had decided to ask Sam to go with him as friends. Which they were supposed to meet Danny and Paulina there. When Sam opened the door she was clad in a stunning yet simple strapless black dress, black stilettos, a purple stone hanging from her and her hair curled. Tucker stood there dazed before he blurted out "Wow Sam, you look great!" Sam gave him a big smile as she took him in. Tucker had taken off his hat and was a simple black tux with a purple tie. With that he lead her to his car and they made their way to the dance.

When they arrived her smokey eyes scanned the room for Danny. She soon spotted him talking to Paulina and she rolled her eyes before she made her way over with Tucker in tow. When she got there she greeted Danny with a tight hug. "Hey Danny" She said brightly not letting her jealousy show. She slowly took in his appearance. He was also wearing a simple black tux but his had a dark blue tie.

"H-hey Sam. You look uh you look great." He stuttered with a small blush on his face. Sam inwardly smirked at the fact that he stuttered. As she saw Paulina she noted how stand off-ish she looked with her tight pink dress.

Over the time of the dance Sam had ran to the bathroom to reapply her eyeliner when Paulina came in and started talking to her. "Well it seems you actually made Goth look okay Goth freak." Sam scoffed

"Thanks, you made a slut and a shallow bitch work out as well." As soon as Sam said that Pualina snapped. She growled and suddenly began to change into the ghost dragon she fought earlier. Sam instantly jumped into action and was able to throw her out on to the football field, where she soon changed into 'Ghost X'. "Well I always knew you were evil but ghostly evil?" Sam said with a small chuckle. Sam tried to attack her but the dragon just kept on dodging and before she knew it the dragon had her in its grasp and was slowly suffocating her. Right before Sam blacked out she heard a voice in the distant scream 'Get away from her!'

When Sam came to her senses she was the eyes of Danny Phantom looking down at her. She groaned and asked "Danny? What happened?" Danny stood in front of her and answered "You were caught by the dragon that turned out to be Pualina" She gave a small smile as she thanked him. "Well, I'm glad you saved me" He chuckled and said "Hey no problem, us fellow halfies have to stay together. Sam gave him a confused look before she realized she wasn't Sam Manson, she was 'Ghost X' _'Great, now how do I get out of here?'_ she thought to herself. Quickly Sam stood up to leave but a wave of nausea and she fell forward right after uttering "Danny.."

When she woke up again she noted she was in Danny's room in his bed. Feeling better she got uo and when she passed the mirror she was she was slowly fading from 'Ghost X' to Sam Manson. With one more glance she quickly went intangible and flew home. When Sam made it hone she sighed in relief and changed back. She then noticed her phone on her nightstand and saw she had 20 missed calls. Feeling bad she called back.

"Hello?" Sam said slowly

"SAMANTHA MANSON." a deep voice yelled. Sam blinked before she answered.

"Danny?" Again Danny went off.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG I HAVE BEEN TRYING TO REACH YOU?"

Sam cringed and said quietly

"Danny calm down I-" Before she could finish he cut her off.

"NO I WILL NOT CLAM DOWN THERE WAS A GHOST I COULD HAE LOST YOU!"

Sam froze and added "You could have-?"

Danny coughed cutting her off again and added. "I mean, we could have lost you. Sam don't do that again okay?"

Sam giggled slightly at his concern and said "Fine but Danny what happened?"

"Nothing really this ghost girl tried to defeat the ghost but she got hurt. So I took her back to my house but now she is gone." He said bluntly.

Sam gave a small 'Hm' before Danny asked her if she wanted to go to with park with him and Tucker which she quickly agreed. Finally Sam hung up and noticed she was still in her dress. She wiped off her make-up and fixed her hair. She then put on a 'Humpty Dumpty' t-shirt and some short shorts to wear and just put on some converse. She then left the house telling her grandma she would be back later.

She walked up the hill and noticed Tucker and Danny laying down in the grass seemingly sleeping. She lightly kicked Danny's side and he gave a small grunt of annoyance. She then laid down between the two males and closed her eyes and then let out a deep sigh. Tucker was the first to say something "So what happened to you Sam? That's rude to leave your date you know." Sam rolled her eyes and answered him. " Sorry Tuck, I felt sick so I went home." Tucker then added more "You're not pregnant are you?" Sam opened her eyes and swatted at him. "Tucker!" she yelled. Danny then began to laugh beside her and she then hit him too. "You know what you guys are jerks." With that she went to go stand up when she felt Danny's arm lay across her, holding her down. _'His eyes aren't even open. It's like he knows what I am going to do before I do it.'_ she thought to herself with a small smile on her face

-**A.N: Woot Woot Done with this chapter ^-^. Time to work on my other fic now =3=. anyways hope you enjoyed the 2nd chapter should be up soon.**


End file.
